


trust

by esperink



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, anyway time for me to stop calling people cowards and go to sleep, chase is bi you cowards, comment below skldjf, let stacey and chase be friends you cowards, the title is so bad maybe i'll come up with something better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Chase meets Stacey for coffee because he needs to tell her something.





	trust

**Author's Note:**

> this only took... most of the month

Chase anxiously tapped his coffee cup as he sat and checked his watch. His fidgeting hands moved onto the table, but soon enough, Stacey arrived.

“Hey Chase!” she said, smiling apologetically. “Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s okay,” he replied, smiling back. He managed to still his fingers momentarily, but he knew he’d probably start tapping again halfway through this meeting.

“You wanted to tell me something?” Stacey tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

“Right,” he said, and his fingers had already started tapping again. “Do you know what month it is?” he asked.

She looked confused for a moment. “…June?”

“Yeah, but do you know- what month it is?” He stammered as he made a vague random gesture.

She stared at him for a few moments before snapping her fingers. “Pride month!”

Chase cast a glance to the side, checking if anyone heard her. “Yeah…” He looked back at her and then down at his hands.

She tilted her head slightly, watching him. “Are you gay?”

“No!” he said quickly, grimacing when he saw someone at another table glance over at the corner of his eye.

“I don’t mind if you are,” she promised.

“You- you wouldn’t mind?”

“I know sometimes it takes a while to figure these things out. I did my own research in high school.”

“Are you…?”

Stacey shook her head with a small smile. “I figured I was straight by the time we started going to college. But I think it’s good to know about these things.”

Chase just slowly nodded. “I’m… not,” he said after a few moments. “I’m – well, I think that I’m… probably bi.”

“Okay,” Stacey said simply.

“Okay?”

“Okay.” Stacey nodded at him.

“You’re not… mad?”

“I mean, it’s not like you cheated on me while we were together, right?” she asked, looking serious for only a moment.

“I didn’t,” he was quick to assure her.

Her smile returned as if it never left. “So I’m not mad.” There were a few moments of silence as Chase stared at his coffee cup, like he wasn’t sure what else to say. Stacey tilted her head slightly. “How were you expecting me to react?”

“I don’t know,” Chase admitted. “You’re the first person I told.” He shrugged.

Stacey’s expression softened. “Really?”

He nodded and looked back up at her. He wondered how unconventional it was to have your ex-wife be the first person you came out to.

“Well, I’m honored that you trusted me enough to be the first person to know.” She reached over and gently pat his arm.

Chase let out a breath. With the initial confession over, he felt a little more relaxed. “Thanks, Stace.”

“For what?”

“For accepting me.” He shrugged.

Stacey smiled again.

They spent the rest of the hour catching up, talking about the kids (“Gray has a dance recital next week, and he wants you to come.”) and what had been going on in their lives (“I… actually was thinking of picking up a part time job,” Chase had said when asked about his channel).

When they stood to leave, Chase hesitated.

“Something wrong?” Stacey asked.

“I don’t know if I should tell the others,” he said, rubbing his wrist.

“It’s really up to you. You don’t have to tell them, but I also don’t think they’d have a problem with it. They’re a charming group, aside from…” Stacey gestured.

Chase slowly nodded.

“I’m always here if you need to talk about it.” She smiled at him.

He felt overwhelming thankfulness for having her as a friend again. “Thanks, Stace.”

He had just arrived home when he got a new text. He opened it and saw that Stacey had sent him a gif of a bi pride flag. He smiled, took a deep breath, and stepped inside.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
